


Para Siempre

by olivercrossovers



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imaginas un amor que pueda vivir... Para Siempre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para Siempre

Para Siempre…

 

 

Besos…

Caricias…

Las manos abiertas paseando lentamente por la piel suave del otro…

Las sábanas, blancas.

La luz, la de la mañana…

La vida, hermosa… como si una suave melodía les alegrase el alma…

 

Shun le sonríe a su acompañante, genuinamente feliz. Hyoga, por su parte le devuelve la sonrisa enternecido mientras le acaricia el rostro. En el piso se encuentran regadas las ropas de ambos, una de esas ropas era la de un uniforme de policía, sobre la mesa de descanso del lado de Hyoga, reposa su placa y pistola. En el pecho de Shun, cuelga una hermosa piedra de color azul.

 

\- Tengo que decirte un secreto… - Le confiesa tímido Shun. La expresión de Hyoga cambia ligeramente. Sobre la mesa de dormir, reposa un pequeño cofre, muy especial.

 

 

PLAYA, GRECIA (200 A.C)

 

Vestido con telas blancas, Shun caminaba sobre la arena observando el océano para luego sentarse en ella, extender un rollo de papiro y disponerse a escribir, cuando algo llamo su atención. Un pequeño cofre en la orilla movido por el agua…

 

 

MADRID. ESPAÑA. (1.400)

 

Encendido en fiebre, Shun es ayudado por una sirvienta a quitarse su ropa, botas de época, pantalón apretado, sombrero. Ella le destapa la camisa, y allí se ve su pecho desnudo. Él tiene un gran dolor de cabeza y se está frotando los dedos con la frente, conflictuado, luce igual de joven que en la actualidad. La sirvienta se extraña, pero el estira el brazo y le pide de regreso aquel cofre. Ella se lo pasa. Él lo abre y saca aquel colgante con la brillosa piedra. Con ayuda, se lo coloca en el cuello… e inmediatamente, el sudor comienza a desaparecer, la fiebre, el malestar…

Respira tranquilamente, para luego levantarse de la cama. Aún con muchas cosas por hacer.

 

 

HOGAR, JAPON (ACTUALIDAD)

 

Hyoga luce completamente sorprendido. Shun posa su mano sobre la de Hyoga en señal de apoyo y comprensión, mientras su rostro espera interesado en saber si no le rechazará. Por el contrario, Hyoga parece sonreír finalmente increíblemente agradado mientras posa su mirada en aquella piedra brillosa colgando de su cuello y la toma con su mano. Shun le sonríe.

 

 

CALLE, MÉXICO. (1920)

 

Shun es aprisionado contra una pared, un ladrón comienza a despojarlo de sus pertenencias, su cartera y su dinero. Hasta que por error, se percata de la piedra “al parecer valiosa” que cuelga de su cuello. Estira el brazo exigiéndosela a Shun, éste niega con el rostro muy decidido. El ladrón vuelve a amenazarle con la navaja. Shun se niega nuevamente y sin compasión aquel hombre le clava el cuchillo. Está dispuesto a quitarle el colgante mientras está privado del dolor, pero parece escuchar un ruido y se marcha espavorido. La camisa de Shun está llena de sangre, pero poco a poco esa sangre comienza a desaparecer. Shun se incorpora nuevamente, mira a aquel ladrón alejarse y vuelve a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado.

 

 

MONTAÑA, ESCOCIA (1980)

 

Con la camisa un poco alzada, Shun se revisa que hay apenas una cicatriz en donde hacia varias decadas le hubiesen clavado un puñal. Ya no hay casi nada. Y él luce igual de joven y saludable que en sus muchas otras décadas y sus muchos otros siglos…

…Puede respirar y vivir tranquilo….

Pero demasiada tranquilidad aburre…

Mira a un lado a una silla vacía. Dolorosamente vacía…

Shun aprieta con su puño la piedra que cuelga de su cuello y mira un objeto que nunca separa de su lado, aquel cofrecillo donde hacía tanto tiempo había conseguido tan hermoso milagro…

…O maldición…

 

 

HOGAR, JAPÓN (ACTUALIDAD)

 

El colgante se encuentra en la mano de Hyoga, quien lo observa casi hipnotizado. Shun no parece demasiado agradado con la idea de tener su pecho desnudo. Voltea para mirar el cofre y luego se levanta para estirar el brazo y alcanzarlo, pero se escucha un estallido rápidamente, el rostro de Shun afligido por dolor. Hyoga sostenía su arma, detrás de él, después de haberle disparado. Shun cae en el piso, sangrando. Hyoga está algo nervioso, pero cree haber hecho lo que quería. Se coloca aquel colgante en su propio cuello y respira hondo con tranquilidad. Luego se asoma a donde Shun agoniza rápidamente sangrando. Con los ojos aguados, dolido por la traición, estira el brazo señalándole el cofre. Hyoga se extraña, pero decide hacerle caso, a lo que se pone de pie y abre aquel recipiente sobre la caja de noche.

 

>

 

Dice una pequeña dedicatoria que cubre el contenido. Hyoga la retira, y allí dentro del cofre, logra observar una segunda piedra… un segundo colgante, esta vez de color verdoso…

Hyoga se enerva, se preocupa y comienza a sudar frío, antes de decidir tomar aquel colgante y colocárselo a Shun, pero cuando vuelve a mirarle, ya es demasiado tarde.

 

FIN.


End file.
